


No Logic, No Reason

by BChowdog



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChowdog/pseuds/BChowdog
Summary: Mr.Logic is badly damaged after fighting Shadowy Figure.





	1. The Return

"KO!" Mr.Gar called. "Yes sir?" I asked. Mr.Gar handed me a garbage bag. "Take out the garbage." he ordered.  
"Okey Dokey Mr.Gar!" I said, taking the trash bag happily, knowing I was on the path to becoming a hero.  
I skipped to the dumpster behind the Bodega. After struggling for a few minutes to get the Garbage bag into the dumpster I started to head back inside.  
I heard a rustling in the bushes a few feet away. I turned just in time to see Darrell sprint into the woods.  
Darrell? What is he up to? "Stop right there Darrell!" I shouted, sprinting after him. I jumped across the ditch, stumbling a little as I landed.  
I bolted through the forest, searching for the shiny metal robot in the dark forest. I stopped to catch my breath. "Hero trouble I presume?" I froze.  
Shadowy Figure. I made out the distant sound of Darrell panting as he responded. "Yeah." Shadowy Figure laughed, "You won't have to deal with pests like him for much longer.  
Now come closer so I can install this upgrade." I gasped, "No! Darrell! Don't trust him it's a trick!" I screamed, forcing my way through the bushes.  
I saw Shadowy Figure standing in front of Darrell, holding what appeared to be a hard drive, although more complex.  
Darrell stepped away uncomfortably, "Um... my daddy says I shouldn't take hardware from strangers." Shadowy Figure lunged, pinning Darrell on the ground.  
"You listen here boy! When I install this virus, you will be under my complete control! Then, I will take that delicious micro-chip Venomous gave to your father!" Darrell gasped, and struggled to get away. But Shadowy Figure was too strong. "Let him go you mean weirdo!" I shouted. I felt the energy throughout my arm as I sent a power fist rocketing into his side.  
There was a deafening crack as Shadowy Figure and Darrell were slammed into a tree.  
Shadowy Figure stood, "You'll pay for that boy!" Darrell tried to push the button in his chest that would allow him to reboot, his arms were twisted and bent out of shape.

Shadowy Figure stepped forward, and kicked me in the face. I fell to the ground, and I felt his boot digging into my shoulder. "Any last words boy?" I screamed.


	2. The Fight

I carried out the garbage, mostly hair from today's crowd. I attempted to throw the trash into the dumpster, but missed by 64%.  
I grimaced, picking up the bag and placing it in the dumpster carefully. My coordination had been off lately, and I feared it had begun to affect my job. I've already messed up several haircuts, and now I have to use a stool just to be accurate. I had just headed back in, when my audio scanners picked up an ear-piercing shriek. I processed the voice for a moment before recognizing the voice. KO? I scanned the trees, having already detected where the voice came from. He's in distress, but I'm not a fighter, and I'm malfunctioning.  
But this sounds serious, and there's no one else in sight. Having made up my mind, I ran into the forest. After a few minutes of running blindly, I detected noises nearby.   
I burst into a clearing, and I was not greeted by a pretty sight. A ghoulish villain was choking KO, who was covered in bruises.   
Laying by a tree 3.5 meters away, I recognized one of Boxman's creations. My brother Darrell lay mangled on the ground, unable to reboot and escape.  
"Hel-help." KO choked desperately. "There's no one here to help you now boy." the villain snarled, tightening his grasp by 40%. "Let him go." I said.  
The villain turned around, and dropped KO. The child gasped, shaking as he tried to get up. The villain smirked, striding forward lightly, as is he were half-floating.   
"Another hero? I always thought Boxmore sold to villains." He leaped with cat-like grace, striking like a snake. I dodged his foot, and attempted to punch him in the chest.  
He grabbed my arm, ripping wires and almost tearing it off in the process. I swept my leg under his feet, and he half-fell before floating.  
I sent my clipper arm in his direction, aiming for his neck. But my coordination was off, and I clipped his scarf instead.   
I felt his fist pound into my chest, bending metal and breaking circuits. I was thrown back, slamming into the ground as I fell.  
I groaned, felling the snapped wires in my body sizzle and spark. The villain quietly tread forward, stopping in front of me.  
"You've lost hero." he muttered. "KO! Logic!" He glanced into the forest, where Mr.Gar, Carol, and a few others came running.  
Seeing he was outnumbered, the villain fled. Everything started to get dark and blurry. Carol, Enid, and Rad tended to KO, while Mr.Gar examined the area.  
"Yikes." he said. I barely saw him walk over to Darrell's side, telling him something before pressing his reboot button.

I lay there, slowly losing consciousness as everything faded to black and static.


	3. Broken

"Dad!" I cried, running to my dad's office. "What?!" he snapped, looking up from his desk. "Dad!" I ran over to him an hugged him.  
"Th-there was this man, and he was cr-creepy, and he tried to install this vi-virus and.." I trailed off, sobbing into his jacket.  
"Darrell... what happened?" I looked up in surprise. His voice was softer than usual, and he looked... concerned.   
"D-Daddy, there was this guy, and he tried to install this virus into me so that he could use me to steal that bio-chip you got from Venomous.  
One of those plaza heroes followed me, and tried to fight him. But h-he was just a little kid, and he couldn't fight that guy.  
I was so dented up I couldn't reboot, then this other robot came and fought him, b-but..." I blubbered. "Darrell, who was this other robot?" he asked.  
I looked into his eyes, and he looked... terrified. "I couldn't reboot, so someone else had to press my reboot button.  
Mr.Gar did it, but before that he told me to tell you that the robot who saved me was... Mr.Logic." Dad went pale, he held me closer.  
I felt something wet drip on my face and I realized he was crying. "Dad... who is he?" I asked.  
"Mr.Logic was one of my first creations, and he left long before you were created." He wiped the tears off of his face with his sleeve, "Darrell, is the robot who saved you okay?" He asked.   
I shook my head, "He was hurt pretty bad, the guy who attacked me was pretty powerful."  
Dad sighed, and pushed the button on the intercom on his desk. "Yes sir?" asked Ernesto. 

"Ernesto, grab my tool box and meet me at the door. We're going to visit your brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. "Mr.Gar sighed, "I don't know KO, Mr.Logic's hurt pretty bad. I hope someone will be able to fix him."   
"Can you fix him Dendy?" I asked. Dendy shook her head, "I'm sorry KO, but most of Mr.Logic has been demolished, I don't have the skills necessary to rebuild him."  
"But I do." everyone gasped. No one had noticed Lord Boxman walk in, accompanied by his eldest robotic son, Ernesto.  
"Out of my way." he snapped, pushing through the crowd of people who rushed in. Boxman knelt over his creation, examining the damage.   
Ernesto gasped when he saw his mangled brother. "Ernesto, put that down right here." said Boxman.  
Ernesto obliged, and Lord Boxman went to work, repairing the broken robot in a matter of minutes.   
"He should be up in a few minutes." said Boxman. He touched his son Erneseto lightly on the arm. "Do you want to stay with him for a while?" He asked tenderly.  
"Y-Yes." Ernesto stammered. Boxman slipped his coat on over his oil-stained shirt.   
He started to leave, when Mr.Logic opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked.   
Boxman froze. "Ernesto? What are you doing here?" Ernesto sobbed, burying his head into his brother's chest.  
"Oh my gosh, Logic... I thought you were-" Ernesto continued to embrace his brother, and Logic seemed confused.   
He sat up, then he noticed Boxman standing near the front door. "Boxman?"  
Lord Boxman didn't look back, "Thank you Logic." he said. He walked out of the Plaza, and back to Boxmore.


End file.
